Sangrada
by ArlecchiNin
Summary: No era el corazón el herido pero yo estaba derrumbándome. Quería volver la vista, quería voltearme y sentir tu presencia allí. Justo allí. Porque tú eras quien me volvía hacia mí mismo y me recordaba quien era.


**Sangrada**

**Resumen:** No era el corazón el herido pero yo estaba derrumbándome. Quería volver la vista, quería voltearme y sentir tu presencia allí. Justo allí. Porque tú eras quien me volvía hacia mí mismo y me recordaba quien era.

**Disclaimer:** Naru y Gaara son de Kishi, un genio genialísimo. ^^

**Warning:** Esta historia es muy personal, si tienen un buen amigo espero lo sepan apreciar. Porque yo si la tengo y me es lo más preciado en el mundo. ^^

**Notas:** Para mi Naruto personal porque ella fue esa reconciliación conmigo misma desde el principio. Y porque los sueños se hacen realidad. Yo brindo por eso.

Las coincidencias y el imprevisto son de lo más maravilloso.

_Enjoy!_

:::::::

"_Elen s__íla lúmmen' omentielmo."_

Porque sangraba. Desde hacía años. Sólo. Solitario y aislado. Como un extraño que ha perdido el sueño en un escaparate lleno de trastos brillantes que no lucen ni el fulgor de la esperanza, ni la opacidad claroscura del desarraigo. Las lágrimas como corriente, como el común cotidiano que uno enfrenta porque no puede escaparle por más vueltas que le de. Tus sueños, tus sonrisas, tus miradas. ¿Dónde puedo encontrar lo único e irreparable? Porque eso eres tú para mí. La falta, la pérdida, el detenerse. El detener el tiempo en mi reloj de arena y no para pensar, sino para dejarme estar y así expirar lentamente.

Un tiempo de arena que me dejaba sin aliento, que me asfixiaba. Así, el rostro contraído por la angustia en el suelo, los granos ásperos contra mis mejillas, la garganta seca y el olvido. Yacía en un olvido interminable que me agobiaba el pecho y la espalda, que me cegaba la razón e impulsaba el empeño irremediable de mi voluntad a arrastrarme. Arrastrarme, hundirme, enterrarme en un vacío de arena. Y las vi.

Las columnas se alzaban, una nave blanca y amarilla, los muros manchados escarlatas. Mis catacumbas propias y ejecutadas por mis medios propios. Poco a poco, la pesadez y la ligereza a su vez, golpeándome las sienes una voz interior que me pedía a gritos me detuviera. Una y otra vez, encogiéndome de hombros y dándole la espalda a la lontananza que ya no lograba contemplar aún cuando forzara los ojos y arrugara el ceño en vano intento.

Tu voz. Tus palabras. Tu rostro sereno. Como por arte de magia.

Esa sonrisa que me acapara totalmente. Este sentimiento de pertenecer en tu abrazo con gusto. Esta sensación de aprender junto a ti el mundo que estás dispuesto a enseñarme; lo descubrimos juntos. Nos descubrimos y nos ponemos a cubierto de los malos augurios.

Tanto te añoré todos estos años. Sin saber y sabiendo que estabas por ahí, no muy lejos pero tan lejos. Lejos de mí. Tan lejos que me había dejado caer.

Y, ahora, te escribo. Sangrada tras sangrada porque todavía no encuentro la manera de explicarte esto que siento con palabras. Porque cada una de tus cartas es infinitamente preciada, con los rayones, los kanji torpes, las locuciones que se repiten y las fórmulas de tu amistad que se vuelven hacia mí como si hubieran sido escritas para que tú me las escribieras.

Hojas verdes de la frondosa Konoha que guardo en el fondo de mi cajón con celo. Hojas verdes y granos de arena porque el tiempo sigue inconstante y tan inatrapable como siempre porque no nos pertenece como nosotros nos pertenecemos. Que huya por la puerta de atrás, entreabierta, fugaz. Que huya porque nosotros estaremos aquí y aquí nos quedaremos un poco más. Entre la calidez de tu afecto y bajo las estrellas que brillan en nuestro encuentro.

Naruto.

"Tú fuiste quien me enseñó lo más importante."

Entonces, la cierro y la ato a la pata de Takamaru. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que entre Kage había tales confidencias?

~Fin*

::::::

**Notas finales:** Soy una cursi. Lo siento. Siempre me sentí identificada con Gaara y él raya en lo cursi, sobre todo, cuando se trata de Naruto. (L)

Probablemente, un amor en potencia pero nunca de hecho. ^^


End file.
